The present invention is directed to play structures. Specifically, the present invention is a play structure providing an interactive tactile experience to the user.
Play structures and playground equipment is well known in the art. Some well known examples include conventional swing sets, monkey bars, seesaws, slides and the like. However, many of these play structures are directed to physical activity and are less concerned with a interactive tactile experience.
For example, Lehr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,593 discloses playground equipment including a dome, a panel with apertures, and a plurality of hanging bags. However, the bags are directed for use as swings and the panel with apertures and dome are directed for climbing.
Likewise, Briggs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,867 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,472 disclose a water play structure having a pipe structure with a number of sprinkler heads. This play structure is intended as a low-cost substitute for a trip to the water park and, as such, requires special set-up and preparation, such as wearing a swimming suit, for use.
Likewise, Briggs, U.S. Pat. No. discloses a water play structure having a pipe structure with a number of sprinkler heads. This play structure is intended as a low-cost substitute for a trip to the water park and, as such, requires special set-up and preparation, such as wearing a swimming suit, for use.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a play structure that provides users with an interactive tactile experience.
A play structure includes two side supports. In an optional embodiment, the side supports are substantially the same height and are disposed substantially parallel to one another in a substantially vertical orientation. The side supports may optionally include feet disposed at their base to maintain the side supports vertical. A header connecting the tops of the side supports braces the side supports and spaces the side supports to define a pathway. A plurality of streamers hang from the header into the pathway. The streamers may be bead chain or plastic strips. Additionally, a plurality of textured protrusions, such as textured spheres, feathers, bristles, or the like, attached to the side supports extend into the pathway.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interactive tactile play structure.